


No Other Choice

by Illneverbethin



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Ada gets cucked and Leon gets fucked, Cuckquean, Large Cock, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Public Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:47:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29546760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Illneverbethin/pseuds/Illneverbethin
Summary: Ada walks into an unexpected scene unfolding
Relationships: Leon S. Kennedy/Mr. X | Tyrant T-00
Comments: 1
Kudos: 48





	No Other Choice

**Author's Note:**

> I made this because I had it on my mind for a while and it was eating me up from the inside out.

Ada walked fiercely around the bottom of the station, looking as confident as ever, strictly focused on her given task.

 _Obtain the G-virus, and get the hell out there._  
  
She had been swiftly succeeding, until she met the nosy little police boy, Leon. After Ben’s death, Leon had managed to hear about the virus. Thankfully, for Ada, he was too gullible. She had been able to trick him into thinking that she was an FBI, wanting to turn in the virus.

After getting him out of her hair, she was thankful for the silence and a chance to get her job done. 

Ada had realized that the silence had started to bug her since she had not seen Leon for quite some time now and she had begun to worry about the naive rookie. The first thought that crossed her mind was that he had probably managed to almost get himself killed _again._

She _thought_ that her suspicions were confirmed when she heard thumping and gunshots. Ada then soon realized that it was coming from the cells. 

_“Mmph—! G-Get off me! Mmm—! No!”_ She heard coming from the other side of the station. 

_‘What the hell? Is that Leon? Dammit, I should go help him. It sounds like he's in trouble again.’_ She thought.

Ada put some pep in her step as she made her way over to the cells, her heels clicking aggressively as she prepared her gun. She had expected something trying to take a bite out of the rookie. However, the scene that she had walked into was far more _explicit_ than what she expected.

Behind one cell, Ada could see that Leon wasn't in there alone. In there with him was the trench-coated Tyrant. It was having sex with him. No, it was _raping_ him. She could tell by the way tears fell from his face and how the Tyrant covered his mouth, its other hand holding onto his hips, leaving his feet dangling and his hands gripping tightly onto the metal bars. 

When Leon heard the sound of Ada’s gun, his eyes widened when he looked up at her.

Apparently, the Tyrant had noticed her as well.

It moved its hand away from his mouth and wrapped him into a Full Nelson. With Leon’s legs draped over the Tyrant’s arms and its palms resting on the back of his head, Leon’s private areas were on full display. 

Ada was very surprised when she saw that there wasn’t a penis between Leon’s legs. Instead, there was a pink, abused, pussy with a twitching t-cock, stretched and dripping blood

“Ghh! Ah! St-stop! No...!” He moved his hand lower to cover up his cunt.

Damn, now Ada couldn't shoot at the Tyrant. If she tried, she knew that she might hit Leon instead. 

Ada knew, he knew, and _it_ knew. 

However, something about this encounter _aroused_ something inside of her. 

The sounds that were emitted from every time the monster shoved its cock inside of Leon’s pussy, the beautiful whimpers that left his mouth, and the way his face was turning red.

Ada had no other choice.

She dropped her weapon in defeat and pulled down her pantyhose. She moved her panties to the side and slid her fingers in between her wet folds as she watched her boy-toy get fucked. 

All that Ada could do was watch. 


End file.
